del otro lado del mundo
by a-kiss-of-tea
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando dos universos se encuentran? cuando creemos estar solos...alguien se cruza en nuestro camino... FIC EN 3 PARTES e.e
1. Chapter 1

La alarma de emergencia sonaba, avisando que evacuaran el lugar, mientras las estruendosas bombas, se estrellaban contra el suelo, soltando toxicos gases.  
Lo primero que se paso por la cabeza de la mayor aventurera de Aaa, fueron sus amigos, y a pesar de las advertencias de su felina compa era, Fionna salio de su casa-arbol en busca de sus amigos.  
Fue primero al dulce reino, a buscar a su querido principe Gumball, pero al llegar ah , no encontro absolutamente nada, solo un castillo vacio.  
"de seguro el esta bien! Ya se fue, y ahora esta a salvo" penso la rubia joven, mientras suspiraba de alivio.  
Rapidamente, corrio al reino del fuego, a buscar al principe Flama, pues ltimamente ella habia sentido algo por el. Pero los resultados fueron los mismos, solo un castillo vacio, y sin aparentes rastros de muerte.  
Fionna recorrio casi toda Aaa, sin encontrar rastros de personas, lo que por un lado la alegro, ya que sus amigos estaban todos sanos y salvos en otra parte del mundo. Pero por otro lado, la entristecio bastante, ya que todos en Aaa habian huido sin acordarse de ella.  
"me olvidaron me dejaron aqu sola .despues de todo lo que hice yo por ellos!" el corazon de Fionna se partia en pedazos, y no podia hacer nada mas que esperar su inevitable muerte.  
Se sento en el c sped a disfrutar por ultima vez su amada tierra, antes de que los gases toxicos y las explosiones acabaran con su pueblo natal.  
Al ver que la nube toxica se dirigia a ella, comenzo a correr en direccion opuesta, esperando prolongar su vida lo maximo posible; justo en ese momento, un arbol se desplomo enfrente de ella, aplastandole la pierna al caer.  
La sangre brotaba violentamente de la pierna de Fionna, mientras se podia ver la lastimadura a carne viva. Intento empujar el arbol, pero fue in til, ya que no tenia la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.  
El gas empezo a entrarle por los poros, lo que hizo que su vista se nublara, y que la joven perdiera el conocimiento.  
De repente, sintio como si el dolor se hubiera ido, como si ya no sintiera el peso del arbol, como si todo estuviera perfecto.  
"estoy muerta?" susurro.  
"no, pero podrias estarlo" le contesto una voz burlona.  
Fionna no dudo ni un segundo, y abrio los ojos, para encontrarse con un chico de piel palida- azulada, ojos rojos como la sangre, y cabello negro como el ebano, que la miraba vacilando entre la preocupaci n y la risa.  
"donde esta Cake?" dijo Fionna preocupada.  
"Monichromicorn se la llevo lejos nos habiamos ido todos solo quedaste tu "  
Fionna, penso un segundo en eso se habian ido todos? Eso significa que Marshall se habia vuelto para buscarla.  
"porque volviste a buscarme?" cuestiono Fionna.  
"porque te mereces una larga y hermosa vida" Marshall sonrio luego de esa frase.  
Marshall llevo a Fionna a un lugar muy alejado de Aaa, y le dio indicaciones de c mo seguir.  
"corre hacia el sur, baja por la pradera y escondete en la cueva del cuervo ah estan todos saludalos de mi parte"  
"espera, a donde vas tu MarMar?" pregunto Fionna "me temo que es dificil de explicarte, pero nos veremos pronto!"  
Y esa era la triste parte donde Marshall tendria que dejar irse a Fionna, para que ella pudiera salavarse.  
Marshall se fue caminando hacia el norte, recordando la verdadera razon por la cual el debia irse: se habia dado cuenta, de que lo mejor para todos era que el ya no viviera en Aaa, porque el sufria al ver a Fionna con Gumball y eso jamas lo iba a dejar progresar simplemente el ya no pertenecia a Aaa.  
Camino durante muchos dias, abriendo su sombrilla al salir el sol, y cerrandola al salir la luna.  
Cuando estaba listo para dejarse vencer, vio un lugar que le parecia familiar.  
"debo estar caminando en circulos! No es posible que halla llegado a Aaa otra vez!" dijo el vampiro, algo frustrado.  
Camino unos pasos mas, y se choco con un cartel.  
"bienvenidos a Ooo " leyo el rey vampirico en voz alta.  
Marshall inclino un poco su cabeza.  
"Ooo? Estaria seguro de que esto es Aaa " dijo, aun con mas confusion en su rostro.  
"bueno Ooo un lugar es un lugar! Creo que seras mi nueva casa " se repitio a si mismo, mientras se adentraba en el lugar. 


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall caminaba entre los senderos, para ir al centro del pueblo, y parecia que ya habia vivido todo eso.  
todo era tan exactamente igual a su amada Aaa...pero al mismo tiempo...era diferente...algo cambiaba pero no sabia que.  
lo correcto seria que Marshall se presentara ante los reyes de ese lugar, pero el amaba hacer lo incorrecto, asi que emprendio el camino a buscar un lugar en donde vivir.  
busco durante todo el dia, pero todos los lugares que encontraba, le recordaban a Aaa...y aun peor...a Fionna.  
continuo caminando, sin rumbo alguno, sin razon de ser y sin saber que pasaria en su vida ahora.  
mas de la mitad de su alma se habia ido con ella...con Fionna...y por mas que el luchara por dejar ir ese pedazo de su ser, su dedos le pedia a gritos, el suave contacto del cabello de Fionna, sus oidos pedian el sonido de su voz, y por sobre todas las cosas...su triste corazon pedia un consuelo, que solo Fionna podia darle.  
esta situacion, lo destrozaba en muchos sentidos, pero ya nada se podia hacer, solo esperar que la eternidad llegara.  
Marshall debia llenar ese vacio de alguna u otra forma, y no se le ocurrio otra cosa mejor, que comer. Floto mas de dos horas buscando lo que queria, hasta que por fin lo encontro ; "manzanas...a eso me referia" se dijo a si mismo, mientras flotaba lentamente hacia la copa del arbol, y comenzo a dejar descoloridas a las pobres frutas. justo en ese momento, vio la manzana mas roja y enorme que sus ojos hubieran prescenciado en sus 1.000 a os de edad, asi que estiro su mano para tomar la colorada fruta, pero al tocar la manzana, sus dedos se tocaron con los dedos de otra persona, Marshall saco la mano rapidamente y se acerco para investigar, pero cuando corrio una rama, se encontro de frente con unos hermosos ojos rojos como la sangre, con un brillo especial y magico...simplemente maravillosos. Marshall se acerco mas, guiado por el esplendor de esos maravillosos orbes color rubi, y se encontro que la due a de ellos, era una hermosa chica de cabello negro como la noche, bonita en verdad. la chica se fue lejos de ahi, de una forma impresionantemente rapida, "no es humana...estoy seguro" dijo Marshall en voz baja, pero en cuanto dijo eso, la rama que lo sostenia se quebro, y el pobre atontado vampiro, cayo de cara al suelo.  
"estas bien?" le pregunto una voz, Marshall levanto su cabeza un poco, y se encontro unos zapatos rosados, mas arriba, un vestido rosado, y para terminar, una chica rosada con cara de preocupacion absoluta. "solo fue un golpe, nada especial!" dijo, mientras se levantaba del suelo, y observaba mejor a la extra a joven. "te pareces a un amigo mio! que curioso!" pronuncio Marshall, recordando a Gumball, la chica solo sonrio. "oh! que bien...y tu te pareces...a...una amiga mia...tambien curioso!" agrego la jovencita entre risas, "soy la princesa Bonnibel Bubblegum" acabo diciendo, mientras hacia un ademan en gesto de saludo, eso fue aun mas parecido a lo que hacia Gumball; "soy el...bueno...rey...Marshall Lee" dijo el vampiro, sintiendose incomodo ante su titulo de nobleza. luego de eso, Marshall recordo a la extra a chica que le habia arrebatado su manzana, y rapidamente pronuncio "habia una chica, estaba en el arbol, y por mas de que usted me trate de loco, ella estaba flotando! YO LA VI! tiene que ayudarme a encontrarla, tenia...tenia LOS OJOS MAS BONITOS QUE PUDE HABER VISTO EN MI LARGA E INMORTAL VIDA!" dijo haciendo muchisimas se as raras en el aire. la princesa solo se limito a mirarlo con cara de curiosidad, "puede que hables de Marceline...pero...yo lo pensaria antes de decir que sus ojos son bonitos! el ultimo que lo hizo...termino estampado en esa pared" dijo la princesa, se alando una pared,que tenia una marca en forma de ser humano en ella.  
"Marceline?...voy a tenerlo en cuenta! GRACIAS PRINCESA!" dijo Marshall, y tan rapido como dijo eso, salio flotando en direccion desconocida, a buscar un lugar en donde esconderse cuando el sol saliera.  
corrio una carrera contra el tiempo, ya que el sol se estaba asomando, y el podria desintegrarse en cuestion de minutos.  
entro en el primer lugar con sombra que encontro, una cueva.  
en ese instante, un Deja-vu paso por los ojos carmesi de Marshall, era esa su casa? al parecer lo era...o era muy igual, sea cual sea la respuesta, tendria que averiguarlo.  
se adentro en la cueva con sumo silencio, observando todo en los alrededores.  
despues de darle vueltas a la curiosa casa unas 20 veces, descubrio que una ventana estaba abierta, y decidio entrar a ver.  
la casa era exactamente igual a la suya, solo que por una extra a razon, no sentia como si fuera su casa. Marshall comenzo a revisar las cosas que habia en la casa, a investigar de alguna forma.  
era todo demasiado extra o como esa casa podia ser igual a su casa? que estaba pasando? ni el lo comprendia; Marshall volteo su cabeza y se encontro con un objeto que le parecio curioso: un peque o osito echo con retazos de tela.  
"wow...si no te viera bien, pensaria que eres Hamby...pero tu no eres ella! eres un osito, verdad amigo?" Marshall se puso a conversar con el animal de peluche. todo iba bien hasta que sintio que una mano lo empujo contra la pared, y lo agarro del cuello. "que cosa eres, y que quieres con mi hambo?!" pronuncio la persona, a lo que Marshall abrio los ojos, y se encontro de frente con la hermosa chica que habia visto.  
"que? yo? que?" pronuncio Marshall con un poco de dificultad.  
"no te hagas el tonto! que quieres? quien te dio permiso a entrar!" dijo la chica, con un tono bastante agresivo. Marshall no era tonto, y no iba a dejar que le falten el respeto...por mas que la chica fuera tan bonita, asi que tan rapido como un rayo, se las arreglo para hacerla caer y una vez ahi, la acorralo en el suelo; "me agrada tu actitud preciosa, pero sabes con quien estas hablando?" dijo el vampiro con algo de enojo en la voz; la chica tampoco era tonta, y aprovecho la oportunidad para morderle fuertemente el brazo, y soltarse."evidentemente tu tampoco sabes con quien estas hablando, mi lord!" agrego la joven, Marshall se miro la herida; "evidentemente con alguien algo versatil, tengo que reconocer..."  
Marceline sonrio con triunfo, al menos ese sujeto sabia reconocer que ella era habil...eso le dio mucho gusto. se acerco y ofrecio su mano al vampiro para ayudarlo a levantarse, Marshall la acepto.  
"no lloraste...eso es extra o, todas las victimas de mis mordidas lloran!" dijo Marceline, en un tono de orgullo; "no me dolio, solo al principio...pero luego no!" dijo Marshall, intentando ocultar el dolor en su voz, luego de eso, floto comodamente a sentarse en el sillon, Marceline se sento a su lado...le agradaba ese chico, tenia algo especial en el.  
"soy Marceline, por si te interesa saberlo" dijo, mientras se acercaba flotando; "soy Marshall Lee...un placer conocerla, se orita" dijo Marshall sonriendo. al oir el nombre, Marceline floto buscando algo, y volvio con una coneja de felpa hecha con retazos de tela, algo desgastada y algo rara; "oye...si tu nombre es Marshall Lee...creo que esto te pertenece, es decir...tiene tu nombre escrito en la parte de atras" dijo Marceline. ella suponia que el no era la clase de chico que seria capas de conservar una cosa como esa...pero se sorprendio al ver que Marshall corria a abrazar a la destripada coneja, como si fuera su posecion mas preciada.  
"encontraste a Hamby! pense que jamas la iba a volver a ver!" decia Marshall una y otra vez..."GRAAAACIIIAAAAAS!" pronuncio con suma ternura, mientras se lanzo a los brazos de Marceline, en una explosion de felicidad. Marceline se sorprendio al principio, pero lo abrazo de igual forma, se sentia lindo... lindo? no! no podia ser! pero de una forma extra a, ambos se sentian bien si estaban cerca...como si se complementaran el uno con el otro. ese reflejo espontaneo de alegria, le demostro a Marshall...que quizas Fionna no era la unica chica que el podia llegar a querer... pero a quien enga aba? Marceline era fuerte, poderosa, y hermosa...no querria a un perdedor como el! era una locura!  
despues de un minuto de abrazarse mutuamente, Marshall se alejo, p diendo mil veces que lo perdone, explicando que no queria hacer eso...diciendo todo tipo de cosas, para que Marceline no crea que el era un emo psicotico; ella solo echo una carcajada; "esta bien Marshito...de seguro tantos dias de estar solo afuera, te afecto la fibra sensible!", Marshall solo se limito a asentir, y sentarse en el sillon.  
Marceline se fue flotando afuera, para aclararse mas las ideas...  
que era eso raro que sentia? como era posible eso? ella no tenia alma, ni estaba viva...pero...su corazon palpitaba de una extra a forma...como si realmente, Marshall fuera a mover todo su mundo, y a cambiarlo de lugar. "estupido corazon... ya dejame en paz!" grito la joven, en el medio de la noche...y al darse cuenta de su tonto acto...volvio a entrar.  
el entrar no ayudo mucho a su confundido corazon, porque lo primero que vio,fue a Marshall reposando tranquilamente en su sillon. Marcy comenzo a caminar en torno al durmiente vampiro, analizandolo con la mirada...era realmente impresionante! su cabello negro como el ebano caia suavemente sobre su piel, apegandose a sus finos razgos perfectamente tallados...era casi el simbolismo de lo perfecto...lo perfecto durmiendo en un sillon. ella acerco suavemente uno de sus dedos, a la mejilla de Marshall...para ser un vampiro, su piel era calida y suave...  
"oh Marshall Lee... por que eres asi?" cantaba Marcy, mientras acariciaba su cabello, mientras sonreia como no lo habia hecho en 500 a os...  
"para que apareciste? no ves que ahora voy a actuar como una tonta...voy a dejar de vivir por mi...para vivir por ti... no te das cuenta? mi corazon se mueve otra vez! y todo por tu maldita culpa!" decia, mientras lo miraba casi atontada; "te odio Marshall Lee! odio lo que me estas haciendo!" le susurro al oido, luego de de besarlo calidamente en la mejilla.  
Marceline se levanto, para dejarlo descanzar...pero luego de eso recordo un peque o detalle...

los vampiros no duermen... 


	3. Chapter 3

Marceline le dio una significativa patada en la cabeza al durmiente vampiro, lo que lo hizo despertarse bruscamente y confundido.  
"y eso por que?" dijo en tono de reproche. Marceline solo lo miro feo; "los vampiros normales no duermen! te estabas haciendo el dormido!" exclamo apuntandolo con el dedo, Marshall sonrio perversamente. "de verdad estaba dormido! aunque... por que te molestaria? acaso hiciste algo indevido conmigo, creyendo que estaba dormido?" termino a adiendo con una sonrisa seductora. la vampira de repente se ruborizo como nunca antes; "algo...indevido?" pronuncio Marceline.  
en ese momento, miles de pensamientos impuros inundaron su mente, todos relacionados con Marshall y con las cosas indevidas que podria hacerle.  
"NO!" grito Marceline, callando a todos sus pervertidos pensamientos.  
Marshall sonrio triunfal, habia logrado poner nerviosa a Marceline, su trabajo estaba hecho.  
"mira! el sol se esta ocultando!" dijo Marceline, desviando totalmente la conversacion. Marshall se puso de pie, y floto a la ventana, comprobando que una hermosa luna brillaba sobre el obscuro cielo.  
una triste lagrima rodo por la mejilla del vampiro.  
"que te pasa?" pregunto Marceline al verlo, Marshall solo sonrio melancolicamente. "hoy es luna llena...la ultima luna llena que vi, era en Aaa...con Fionna" pronuncio en un intento de parecer fuerte.  
Marceline lo abrazo, sabia perfectamente lo que se sentia tener el corazon roto.  
"hace mucho...yo tambien me enamore de un mortal..." susurro Marceline, "...yo sabia que estaba mal...sabia que el nunca me iba a querer...y me conformaba con crear una falsa esperanza...y por eso que hoy en dia, tengo miedo a decir un TE AMO" continuo.  
Marshall apreciaba cada vez mas a la hermosa chica de ojos carmesi, casi tanto como a Fionna.  
ambos vampiros se pasaron horas hablando de sus vidas, de sus intereses,de todo.  
"Marcy...habias pensado alguna vez en viajar lejos?" dijo Marshall; "no puedo dejar a mis amigos! me necesitan...yo los necesito..." pronuncio Marceline con algo de tristeza.  
Marshall sonrio, y mirando su reloj abrio la puerta lentamente y salio de la casa, y aunque fue casi increible, un sonoro grito desesperado se escucho; "ESPERA! a donde vas?" dijo desesperadamente Marceline, Marshall solo volteo en silencio.  
"un trato es un trato, Marcy! me quedaba hasta que saliera la luna! ya no te molestare mas" dijo el joven preparandose para irse, pero una mano lo tomo del brazo. "pero no quiero que te vallas Marsh! no quiero..." pronuncio con voz quebrada la vampira, lo que al joven rey lo toco en la fibra sensible, y tan rapido como pudo, tomo la mano de Marcy y se echo a correr.  
"a donde vamos Marsh?" pregunto Marceline, sin dejar de mover sus pies."psss no se! solo queria recorrer el lugar...y necesito una guia bonita que me lo ense e" contesto Marshall gui andole un ojo.  
a partir de ese momento, ambos ya sabian que podian encontrar compa ia en el otro, y confiar en que podian decirse todas las cosas.  
Marshall y Marceline entablaron una relacion demasiado intensa para ser descripta con simples palabras: era como si fueran dos mitades de un mismo ser, destinadas a encontrarse. ambos se apreciaban, ambos se querian, ambos se deseaban...pero ambos lo callaban, por el simple temor a no ser correspondidos.  
los soles y lunas surcaron los cielos, pasando dias y meses en donde el vinculo entre ambos vampiros se reforzaba cada vez mas. Marshall ya se habia adaptado a Ooo, y eso a Marceline la ponia muy feliz, porque alejaba la idea de que el se marchara.

cierto dia, se la vio a Bonnibel muy ansiosa y contenta, dando saltitos por la pradera, lo que asombro a ambos vampiros.  
"sup bonnie!" dijieron los dos a unisono.  
"hola vampiricos seres! como estan hoy?" dijo Bonnibel con una sonrisa, ese hecho fue raro, ya que Bonnibel nunca era tan amable con Marceline.  
"que te pasa Bonni-bon? por que tan feliz?" pregunto Marshall, casi leyendo los pensamientos de Marceline.  
"es que mi primo viene a visitarme! y hace mucho que no nos veiamos! viene con su linda esposa! no es eso genial?" pronuncio casi euforica la princesa.  
"voy a hacer un gran baile para celebrarlo!" continuo hablando la princesa.  
"oh...genial..." dijo Marshall, aunque esos eventos le repugnaban, le causo cierto interes.  
"me gustaria que vengas conmigo, Marshall... me haces el honor?" pregunto Bonnibel, poniendo su mano en el hombro del vampiro. Marshall estaba a punto de contestar, pero noto la expresion de decepcion en la cara de la bella vampira que estaba a su lado, entonces se vio incitado a cambiar su posible respuesta. "seria muy lindo, Bonnie...pero... que te parece si vamos los 3 juntos? la vamos a pasar mejor! ES MAS! INVITA A FINN Y JAKE! asi nos divertimos todos entre amigos" acabo contestando, fingiendo algo de emocion.  
se noto la molestia, en los ojos de Bonnibel, pero decidio ceder ante la idea de Marshall,"bueno...podria ser...no lo habia pensado asi..." contesto.  
Marceline miro a Marshall, y le transmitio toda su gratitud en su mirada, Marshall sonrio.  
luego de eso, Bonnibel les dio un sobre rosado, y se retiro a iniciar los preparativos para el gran baile.

"estas bromeando, cierto Marshall?" preguntaba Marceline, mientras veia como el loco vampiro se ponia elegante enfrente del espejo.  
"por que lo dices?" pregunto Marshall sin dejar de peinarse.  
"porque no vamos a ir! es ridiculo!" protestaba Marceline, tirada en el sillon. Marshall le echo una mirada.  
"escucha Marcy...yo voy a ir! quiero divertirme un rato!" explico calmado; "el hecho es...que me gustaria mucho que fueras..."  
y una vez dicho eso, Marshall salio por la puerta, rumbo al castillo.  
la fiesta era una de las mas imponentes, con todos los adornos posibles que pudieran existir en ese lugar, algunos eran rojos, lo que hacia que Marshall pensara que se veian apetitosos, y que deseaba morderlos. la voz de Bonnibel saco a Marshall de sus pensamientos.  
"Marshall! que bueno que pudiste venir!" expreso la chica de cabello rosado, que vestia muy elegante.  
de repente, una risa rara y divertida surco la elegancia del aventureros habian llegado.  
"MARSHALLITO!" pronuncio el chico rubio, corriendo a saludar.  
"FINN! que onda Bro?" dijo Marshall, mientras ambos hacias un super saludo.  
despues de algunos minutos de conversaciones tontas, se empezo a notar la ausencia de cierta chica en la fiesta.  
"pff...de seguro no quiso venir" susurro Marshall, pero no termino de decir esa frase, que la cortina principal se abrio.  
"wow...miren eso..." dijo Finn, casi atonito. fue en ese momento que Marshall volteo, y vio a la joven mas hermosa que jamas pudo haber imaginado: una parte de su lustroso cabello estaba recogida con un peque o broche, mientras que el resto caia suavemente sobre su palida piel, y llevaba un vestido largo en tonos violeta obscuro que bailaba con cada uno de sus movimientos. era simplemente perfecta.  
Marshall noto el miedo en la mirada de esa chica, y decidio ir a hacerle compa ia.  
"pense que la vampiresa se negaba a venir a fiestas...y mas vestida de gala" comento Marshall, apareciendo detras de Marceline.  
Marcy no podia hablar por los nervios, y de repente comenzo a balbucear cosas rapidamente.  
"se que dije que no vendria, pero luego quize venir, solo para ver que hacias o como te adaptabas, o quizas solo para saber que habia de interesante! y no digas nada! ya se lo del vestido! me veo ridicula...me veo terrible...me veo..."  
"muy hermosa..." dijo Marshall en un susurro dulce, completando la frase de Marcy, ese comentario la hizo sonrrojar.  
"ven...vamos a bailar..." dijo Marshall como si nada, Marceline se sonrojo aun mas; "que? no! eso ni pensarlo!no voy a bailar, y menos contigo!" dijo Marcy negando rotundamente. Marshall se estaba por ir flotando, pero Marcy lo detuvo; "hey! que no quiera bailar no significa que no viniera para estar con usted, mi lord!", y luego de esa frase, ambos fueron a reunirse con los demas.  
la noche siguio su curso...y todo era perfecto...Marceline y Marshall estaban ambos flotando sobre el balcon, hablando sobre ellos, sobre todo lo que habia pasado desde que se conocieron hace mas de un a o.  
"habias pensado alguna vez en que ibas a encontrar otro vampiro?" pregunto Marshall en un suspiro.  
"honestamente no...honestamente creia que estaba sola..." Marcy apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Marshall.  
"no lo estas Mar-Mar...ya no lo estas..." dijo el vampiro, sonriendo, Marceline lo abrazo fuerte.  
en ese momento, las trompetas imperiales sonaron, anunciando que los reyes del otro reino habian llegado, y una multitud euforica corrio a buscarlos, todos menos los dos vampiros.  
"que les ven?" dijo Marshall con desgano; "es que son algo muuuy interesante" contesto Marcy con ironia.  
Marshall rio fuerte, y esa risa fue reconocida por alguien en el salon.  
"Marshall?"  
de repente su mundo se derrumbo, esa palabra...con esa voz...todo lo que habia so ado...  
los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, la garganta se le cerro, y sintio demasiadas emociones juntas.  
"Fionna.." pronuncio por lo bajo, con la voz quebrada, y fue en el momento en que volteo, que la vio...a ella...tan hermosa...como siempre... de la mano de Gumball?  
Marshall no medio palabra, y con una sonrisa falsa se retiro al balcon, Fionna noto eso, y salio tras el.  
"Marshall...te extra e demasiado..." dijo Fionna, saliendo al balcon con el, Marshall sonrio triste.  
"no me mires asi...no me hagas esto.." suplicaba Fionna, abrazandolo. Marshall la miro, se acerco, y la beso con toda la dulzura posible...ese beso que el tanto esperaba...con el que so aba todas las noches...ahora era diferente.  
"por mas que intente, tus labios no me pertenecen..." pronuncio Marshall en un susurro desilusionado, para luego voltearse y volver a entrar.  
"aguarda Marshall, yo creo que...que podria amarte!" grito Fionna persiguiendolo. en ese momento, el vampiro se paro en seco,y sintio que toda la calma que habia mantenido, se desmoronaba. "...podrias?..." dijo Marshall secamente, mirando al suelo; "podria amarte..." repitio Fionna. Marshall volteo y la miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y angustia, pero sobre todo odio.  
"podrias amarme?...ja! podrias... como es eso posible?" pregunto Marshall con ironia; "no lo se...te amo..." dijo Fionna como si nada, Marshall la tomo del brazo, y deshecho en lagrimas le supico, "si me amas...vas a decirle a Gumball que no estas segura de lo que sientas...puedo olvidar todo Fionna, tu casamiento, mi Nocheosfera...todo lo que sufri...solo dile a Gumball...y todo sera perfecto"  
Fionna lo miro por un instante, y luego contesto, "lo siento Marshall...pero no puedo...seria un gran riesgo"  
el vampiro la miro con odio; "me temo que el amor es un gran riesgo,Fionna...uno se pone en peligro por salvar a quien ama..." termino aclarando, y un segundo despues, se desabrocho la camisa, dejando ver una cicatriz a la altura de las costillas, que era profunda y obscura, bastante grave; "sabias que el gas toxico se mete por las heridas, y causa secuelas permanentes? sabias que cuando ingresa en una herida, causa alucinaciones y pesadillas...por casi toda una vida?" prosiguio "no fue facil...regresar unos 400 kilometros...aspirando ese gas mortal, hiriendome con las bombas, con la desesperacion de no volver a verte mas...pero lo hice por que me importabas...por que preferia morir yo, antes que dejarte morir...cuando todos te dieron la espalda, yo estuve ahi..." todo el salon se quedo callado, " y sabes por que fue? por que el amor requiere riesgos! y yo los corri por ti...yo te llevo como una secuela fisica, Fionna! nunca vas a dejar de atormentarme..." explico Marshall, luego volteo a ver a la gente; "...llegue mal herido a Ooo...y me recibieron bien...me dieron lo que en Aaa no sabian darme...algo de cari o" Marshall se alo a la gente de ahi, "apenas llegue, tuve un peque o incidente relacionado con un arbol, de donde me cai...pero una chica de rosa, me levanto del suelo, y me pregunto amablemente si me encontraba bien...se intereso en mi...y lo agradesco" Marshall sonrio a Bonnibel, "luego...una muy valiente joven, me dejo protegerme del sol en su casa...eso nunca lo voy a olvidar" Marceline se ruborizo, "tambien conosco a dos tipos geniales! que salieron de aventuras conmigo todos los dias...y la pase exelente con ellos" Finn y Jake chocaron pu os, "pero sobre todas las cosas...todos ellos me dieron algo que nunca crei poder encontrar...una familia...y por eso no hay dia en que no este agradecido de haber llegado..." termino diciendo Marshall, "y se que voy a estar bien! por que ya no necesito lo que necesitaba antes! ya no estoy solo...ya no se trata de sobrevivir...se trata de vivir! y eso me gusta!" todo el salon se quedo en silencio por un rato.  
"pero...no lo entiendo! crei que me amabas!" dijo Fionna indignada.  
"no te equivocas! te amaba mas que a mi vida! pero cierta vez una chica me hizo darme cuenta...que me conformaba con vivir una falsa esperanza..." contesto Marshall.  
"y piensas quedarte solo? sin novia? asi como asi?" protestaba Fionna.  
"no..." dijo Marshall tranquilo, "no es asi...por que se de una persona, que jamas me lastimo...que jamas jugo conmigo...una persona con la que yo puedo ser quien realmente soy..." Marshall busco con la mirada, a la joven de ojos color rubi, para su mala suerte, se estaba llendo. "Marceline..."  
la vampira se paro al oir su nombre.  
"no te vallas Marcy...esto recien acaba de comenzar!recien vamos por el capitulo 1!" dijo el vampiro, jocosamente...  
Marceline floto hacia Marshall. "esto?" se pregunto "esto...nuestro propio cuento, Marcy..." susurro Marshall con una sonrisa.  
"ajam...entiendo... y el capitulo dos?" pronuncio Marceline, con un tono picaro.  
"te lo cuento...solo si me das el honor de ser mi reina..." el vampiro la miro a los ojos dulcemente.  
"que?"dijo ella atonita; "me arrodillaria...pero ya sabes! duele la cicatriz cuando lo hago..." bromeo Marshall.  
"prometeme que no vas a tocar mis papas!" amenazo Marceline, a lo que Marshall asintio. "entonces si...me encantaria..." acabo diciendo Marcy.  
la fiesta estallo despues de esa frase, con aplausos y felicidad.  
"que esperas Marsh-mellow? ve al capitulo 3!" le grito Finn.  
todos entendieron rapidamente, y empezaron a alentar la idea de Finn.  
"no hay que hacerlos esperar, verdad?" dijo Marceline con un tono seductor.  
Marshall se acerco, y se unio en un hermoso beso con Marceline, ese beso tan esperado por ambos, que nada tuvo de parecido al vacio beso con Fionna: este fue especial, dulce, con sumo amor...  
la multitud se puso mas feliz que antes, y aplaudieron el doble que antes.  
"Marshall..." susurro Marceline "si, bonita?" pregunto Marshall.  
Marcy, le dio un besito en la mejilla, para luego acercarse a su oreja, y con ternura le susurro algo...

"te amo..." 


End file.
